An Assassin's Legacy 2: Moonlit Skies
by Anna Faith
Summary: Scarlet Knight is back and ready for action! After surviving a car crash that destroyed her car, Scarlet has devised a plan to save her sister and the bidders-who she now calls friends- from the wrath of Scarlet's own mentor. And Scarlet is willing to do anything. Even at the cost of her own life.
1. Chapter 1

For two months I have been stuck in the hospital, recovering from a car crash that destroyed my mustang.

Today I was reading a book that Soryu brought, and what surprised me the most was that it was a detective novel. And he is a mobster!

Right as I am about to drift off to sleep, I hear knocking on my door.

"Hey Scarlet! Feeling better?" Baba says walking in with Ota and Soryu tagging along.

I roll my eyes, "Much. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole."

"Why do you call it that?" Ota asks.

I raise an eyebrow, "Have you tasted their food?"

"Which is exactly why I brought you this." Soryu says setting a bag of food down on the table.

I immediately open it and gasp.

"Soryu! You're the best!" I say almost instantly devouring the fries.

"Someone was hungry."

I flip Baba off as I dig into my burger.

All three of them laugh. I swallow and sit back, "Tell me what's been going on in the outside world."

"Well apparently Eisuke is being targeted by an assassin."

Right at that second I was taking a bite of a fry, but when I hear that, I begin to choke.

Soryu hits me gently on the back dislodging the offending fry.

"An _assassin_?!"

All three of them nod, and I ask, "Have you heard or seen this so called assassin?"

"Only Eisuke. And he says she has black hair and blue eyes and a scar on her right hand."

I only knew of one assassin matching that description. And she was not of the Clan of Fyre. Victoria Swan is of the Clan of Water hence the name _swan._

When I look up, Soryu is glaring at Baba. "Why did you need to know that, Scarlet?" Ota asks curious.

I smile and say, "Plot Twist!" before I resume eating, this time making sure to eat more slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I am released from the hospital.

Soryu and the rest of the bidders are inside the penthouse lounge, I had kept it a secret to surprise them, so when I finally find my way up to the lounge, all eyes turn to me.

"Scarlet!"

I grin. It feels good to be back.

"Hey guys. What's the latest news?" I ask taking a seat next to Soryu.

"Well, the auction is coming up and we need a special item to sell."

My heart speeds up, this was apart of my plan. Be sold to a bidder as a 'hitman' and then get enough money to continue the rest of my plan.

"Would you guys ever consider selling a hit man?" I ask pulling my braid over my shoulder not meeting their eyes, as apparently the charm in my braid just became oh so fascinating.

"A hit man? Where would we get one?" Baba questions.

I look up, and my eyes narrow.

"You don't just _get_ a hit man, Baba. I just happen to know one, but you would need to pay her."

Everyone turns to stare at me.

I shrug, "One of those misguided friendships."

"Pay her? How much?" Eisuke was in on it now? Yes! That was what I thought, the hardest part of this plan.

I cock my head, appearing to be thinking but when I was really calculating how much I needed.

"Her usual cost is two million per kill." there that is enough, at a reasonable price too!

"Two million? And when do we get to meet him?"

I scratch my cheek, nervous. "It's a _her_ and two you'll have to wait until tonight."

"Tonight?" Ota asks.

That was my limit, "What is this? Twenty questions? Yes, tonight. As I already have a meeting with her I'll just give it to you."

I stand up and taking Baba's hand I scribble down the address and time.

"Here's the catch... only one of you can go."

They exchange a look with one another, before saying, "Soryu."

I chuckle, "Well that was easy. See you guys later!"

I then leave them to go get ready for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I was dressed in head to toe black and dark red leather.

It was my second Assassin outfit with a black trench coat that when the hood was up, covered half of my face.

In all my six years as an assassin, I have never felt more nervous than I did now.

I was standing on a shipping container at the docks, my eyes and ears trained for any signs of Soryu.

There. He is entering the dockyard gun trained. I hold back laughter. This was a regular training exercise I was forced to endure.

Someone would enter the dock and I would be in the center of it, and I had to find a way out without being caught.

Duh. The containers. These big bulky things are what got me to pass that test.

"Hello Soryu." I say my voice edged with humor. He has yet to look up.

"Who's there?" he calls out. The fog surrounding me and the containers added just a touch of spookiness.

"If you don't know, then why did you come?" I ask highly amused.

"I was told that you would be willing to be sold as a hit man." he says.

"Sold, huh? And did my dear friend Scarlet send you?" I ask pretending to be a completely different person.

"She did." Soryu replies.

"Very well." I reply jumping down onto a lower container just enough for him to see my figure amongst the fog.

"Who are you?" Soryu asks looking up. I was turned slightly so that there was no chance he could make out any part of my face. All very mysterious.

"As Scarlet must have told you, I am an assassin for hire. Hit man if you will." the words tasted bitter.

"So no name then?"

I smile, slipping my gloved hands into my pockets, "I have been called many things. So you may call me anything you wish."

"Alright. So then are you willing?"

I hear a loud BANG as a gun fires out, but it wasn't Soryu's own.

I slide out the way of the bullet, and I take out my new weapon. A retractable pole arm. I take apart the long weapon into two pieces, and when three figures emerge from the fog wielding guns and swords, I truly started to feel angry, and that's not an easy feat.

Then they turn their weapons toward Soryu. Now I am beyond angry, I'm _pissed._

 _"_ Lower your weapons or face death." I growl my voice betraying my emotion.

Then one of them turns toward me and says menacingly, "Leave now, Assassin. Or have his blood on your hands."

I then turn on my heel, still on top one of the metal boxes, and when I am sure that they have focused their attention elsewhere...I spin off of the container, landing in front of Soryu.

"It's you demons that give Assassins a bad taste in our mouths." I say.

"Oh I suppose it's one of fear?"

I sigh, "No it's one of annoyance, and are we really holding a conversation right now?"

The Satan follower in front of me, grins.

"Yeah and maybe next we'll go for a cup of tea."

I snicker my hands clutching the two pieces of the pole arm tightly. "Sure like that will ever happen in this lifetime."

"You know, you're not very nice."

I chuckle, "I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter."

Even though the air was already freezing, I feel the cold clutches of the night begin to awaken, seeping into my body. Even through the leather.

"So are we going to fight, Fyre Assassin?"

I grin, "Oh, and here I thought I was about to make some new friends."

Ah sarcasm. Always a good comeback.

Then the fight began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( _ **I KNOW that my chapters are a lot shorter than in my first book, but I want to get as many chapters from this story as possible. So, yeah. Let the fun begin!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

When the fight began, I knew I was in for a battle.

Hitting my right pole arm against one of the demons legs, and he falls to the ground on one knee.

Soryu was battling another demon but I could see he was starting to fall short.

Swinging my pole arm, I break the third guy's arm. He brings his sword up and jabs the blunt end into my stomach with his good arm.

Gah! It hurt like a bitch, but I wasn't about to back down.

I turn suddenly and the broken armed guy sees this as an opening.

I knew from all my time as an apprentice that the back was always an easy target. So I open my hearing better.

 _Swoosh._

The demon brings his sword down, but I dodge it... barely.

What is wrong with me?

Twisting around our weapons collide, with the resonating of metal hitting metal.

Turning I see Soryu on the ground, not moving. My anger gets the best of me and I jam my foot into the guy's gut, making him collapse to the ground.

I inch forward towards Soryu's motionless figure, softly calling out, "Soryu?"

I push down my hood and take off my mask, that way I could examine him better.

There was a gash on the back of his head, and it was bleeding profusely. Damn, I had no choice.

Taking out my cellphone, I dial 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator says.

I knew that my voice modifier was on at all times when I made emergency calls, so I say calmly, "I found a man at the shipping yard and he is bleeding quite badly. Send help right away." _Click._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I set Soryu down at the entrance to the dock. I stroke his cheek and kiss him softly, before saying, "Please get better Soryu. I still haven't told you my secret yet."

I stand up and slip my mask back on and pull up my hood before I climb the containers to my vantage point.

It was a ring of metal boxes all stacked on top of each other, making a nice little cove of a missing box. It was one place where the fog didn't reach.

I ignore my cove, and opt for watching from afar as the sirens and ambulance sounds grow closer with each passing second.

"Come on, hurry up why don't you." I mutter to myself.

The cop car is naturally the first one there, stopping in a sideways manner, and the medical vehicle is next.

They get Soryu on the stretcher, and close the doors of the ambulance.

Then it was time for them to find the bad guys.

One cop in particular is about to pass by the devil followers, when I catch their attention by jumping to the ground.

"Someone's over here!" I sigh. Cops. Only really care about donuts and coffee. Smirking at my own thoughts, when in fact Mamoru was indeed a detective, I begin to run toward the tied up bunch.

When the cops finally catch up, I am nowhere to be found. But the bad guys were... smack in the middle of the path.

I watch closely as they are taken into custody.

I turn on my heels and quietly leave, not making a single sound despite my racing heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing I find myself doing is going to the hospital the next hour and finding my sister, who had transferred from the clinic she had worked in.

"Scarlet? What's up?" Alex is worried because if I couldn't help it, I didn't like going to hospitals.

"Soryu. Is he okay?" I ask her quietly as we walk together, side by side.

Alex is handed a medical sheet and she passes it to me.

"Soryu will be fine, Scarlet. Although he will be complaining of a headache for a couple days." she chuckles stacking more and more files onto me.

"Is this really the life of a doctor?" I ask. Couldn't help it, curiosity got the better of me.

Alex gives me a sideways glance, before replying, "As real as me or you."

Taking the files from me, Alex opens a door with her employee passcode.

"He is down the hall to the left, third room." she says before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering Soryu's room, I am pleasantly surprised to find the rest of the bidders in the rather large space.

All eyes turn toward me.

"Scarlet?" Soryu says from his place on the bed.

"Yeah its me Soryu." I say walking to his bedside.

I take his hand firmly in mine, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We were attacked in the shipping yard."

I inwardly cringe, he didn't even known who he fought. "I'll text her and find out if she knows." I hated lying to him, but had to be done. Until the day I am able to reveal myself or they find out who I am, I will have to continue this little charade.

"No, Scarlet, I don't want you involved in this."

I chuckle, "Already more than you should know." I was practically signing my death certificate by saying that.

I smile and leaning over I kiss his cheek, before saying, "Get some sleep."

His eyes flutter closed and I figured that he had been fighting to stay awake.

I mutter, "Seriously though."

"Scarlet?" I recognize my sister's voice from the doorway.

I turn to face her and she has a look of pure fury in her eyes. _Shit._

Something must have happened to get my sister mad, because, yeah she gets mad, but never _that_ pissed.

"I'll see you guys later." is all I say before rushing out the room to join my sister.

She was walking with determination toward the ER.

"Alex, wait!"

She whirls around and grabs my arm, and proceeds in dragging me along with her.

She stops in the waiting room, and I come face to face with a man, who I knew would be my demise.

"Lucifer."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucifer."

The devilish man smirks at me calling him by his given name. Of course he wasn't _the_ devil himself, but pretty damn close.

"Scarlet. Alexandra." he greets us.

"If you will excuse us, Lucifer." I call over my shoulder as I take my turn dragging Alex out of there.

Shutting us in the janitors closet, I pull my noise blocker out of my bag, and turn it on, setting it on the nearest shelf.

"What the _hell_ is he doing here, Alex?"

Alex grimaces at my lack of apprehension of using the name for the underworld. I would have found it funny at any other given time.

"He just walked in to the lobby, and asked to see Soryu Oh. _Your boyfriend._ "

I cringe. Soryu is in danger? He was in more so than usual. Why? Hello, MOBSTER!

And it was also danger by association. _Great._

"Oh Bloody Hell!" I cry clutching my head.

"Scarlet?"

I get a sudden sinking feeling in my gut.

"We need to protect Soryu. At all costs." I say through clenched teeth.

Alex asks, "Should I go suit up?"

I nod sort of happy that I had a vigilante for a sister.

Before she could exit the closet I grab her arm and tell her, "I have a plan, Alex. And I am not sure you'll like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You plan on doing what?!" my sister exclaims as soon as I explain to her the last part of my plan.

"Calm down, Alex. I have it all sorted out."

I begin to turn off my noise blocker, but Alex stops by grabbing it out of my hands.

"Don't give me that crap, Scarlet. You must have known about this for quite a while. Why didn't you tell me?" she looks hurt.

"I might not be the nicest sister, Alex, but I swore that I would do anything and everything to protect you. Don't you get it? While you were in college I was training. While you've been dating Cayden, I have been forced to look over both our shoulders, for any signs of danger. I want you to live for yourself and be the person that I can never be."

Alex begins to cry, so hard that I could feel my heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. That way it would be impossible to pick up the fragments and glue them back together.

I hug her tightly not saying anything. I then take my noise blocker from her, switch it off, and put it back in my messenger bag.

I begin to open the door, "It still doesn't explain the part about killing yourself, Scarlet."

I smile sadly at her, "Luckily no else is _dying_ to be me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(So...I know it's kind of sad where I left it off, but never fear! Things will be looking up soon...* gulp*...I hope. You should have seen the comments people made on this chapter... Scary... sorry babbling. Later! -Jackie Blake )_


	6. Chapter 6

The next few minutes I am changing in the hospital's public bathroom. Staring in the mirror at my reflected self, I go over my plan once again within my head.

The first step of the plan still has yet to be put into place.

I slide my mask over my head to cover my eyes, and then I pull up my hood to hide my braided red hair. My sister, Alex comes out of a bathroom stall, now dressed in her vigilante costume.

She was wearing a black tank top, with a silver zip up corset, and then black leather jeans with chains on them, leading down to her silver combat boots. Her whip is at her side.

I grin at her, "What does Cayden think of this outfit of yours?"

At the mention of her long term boyfriend, Alex visibly winces.

"He broke up with me." she says sadly.

My grin fades. He broke up with her? That news is definitely not good.

"Tell me where he lives." I snarl. "And give me five minutes with him."

Alex chuckles leaning against the sink counter to put on her red wig and silver and black mask.

"Ah, that's how you pull it off." I comment.

She playfully lunges at me, and I bat her away when she yanks off my hood.

"Always thought you looked freaky with that hood on." she chuckles when I flip her off.

"I was actually going for a more mysterious look. Maybe scary." I state.

She calmly pulls my hood up over my head, before pushing it back down. "Nah. You missed."

I frown and poke her in the ribs.

"Let's get out of here." I say as I am in quite a hurry. I look back toward my sister, who looked as nervous I was during my first mission.

"Relax, you will be fine. Just remember to do Morse code if you are in trouble." I tell her.

"Be careful, Scarlet."

I grin back at her, "When have I ever not been, Alex? Or should I say, _Obsidian._ "

Then I begin the long climb up the side of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( _Eek! I just got a great idea! It will totally be in the next chapter. I should stop talking before I spill the beans.- Jackie Blake.)_


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg omg omg.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this story...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Alexandra Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I carefully scan the hallways for any sign of movement, before I slip quietly out of the bathroom. My combat boots made no noise as I quickened my pace to a subtle sprint down the corridors.

"Have you gotten the first gadget in place yet, Obsidian?" a voice crackles in my ear. Scarlet.

I tap on the earpiece in a specific order to mean no.

"Well then you might want to bloody well hurry up."

I roll my eyes, and when I come to the corner, I stop and hurriedly attach the gadget to the security camera above me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After attaching the final device to the camera, I quickly head to our meeting point, but I stop in my tracks. It was one of _them._

Scarlet had told me of the black market auction and how she was bought at one of them. She had to make a choice on who got to buy her, and she picked Soryu.

By the description of each bidder she gave me, that must be Baba. The infamous thief.

He leaned against the wall, oblivious to me and a nurse who kept looking back at him.

My heart leapt in my chest as I realize that the room he came from must be Soryu's own. It wasn't like I had a crush on him -Soryu- but I was worried about him as he is my friend.

After praying for Baba to go back into the room, and he doesn't, I finally give in and throw my smoke bomb to shield me from his eyes.

I tap my earpiece three, four, five times. And Scarlet's voice is calm and soothing in through my communicator, "Obsidian, are we ready to rock and roll?"

"You have an okay on that one, Sun." I tell her, coming up with a code name to use, since as of right now, since I went through the smoke, I have people following me.

Baba included.

My heart raced at the thought. Why? I have no clue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a warehouse that has stood empty for years, the director of the hospital sits in a chair unconscious.

Scarlet lowers her hood and cracks her knuckles. I knew she hated getting information this way, but as she has told me before, Assassins will do anything to complete the mission they have been given.

"Remember, Obsidian. Don't say anything that you can't back up."

I nod my understanding. Even though I was not too keen on knowing exactly _how_ my sister gets her Intel, I was excited on learning from one of the best.

Before stepping into the light, Scarlet, pulls back on her hood.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Yep still don't own it, or make any money from it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bit of violence... but that is expected from an assassin right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Scarlet Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I begin to circle the director, who was chained to the chair in the center stage. Coming to a stop directly behind him.

"Well well well. Director. Looks like you fell for my trap."

The man jerks up his head, and realizing that he was bound to a chair and had no possible way of escaping, begins to struggle.

"Stop squirming."

He shakes his head, "What do you want?"

I smile, "I want you to tell me everything you know about on the hit ordered twelve years ago."

He audibly gulps. I knew that the director of the hospital was a mobster once of the Ice Dragons. And was in charge of the killings that went on.

He shakes his head once again , "Never."

I frown before I come to stand in front of him.

"I didn't even told you _which_ hit I was talking about."

The truth then hits me like a ton of bricks. "You know that the surviving kid is coming after you... don't you?"

He remains silent.

It is then that my sister steps forward.

"Take off the chains and hold him down." she orders.

I comply. I figured she has a plan that could help.

Holding him in a reverse headlock, Alex unwinds her whip and cracks it against the ground.

Ah, I know what she is going to do.

Swinging her arm back, the black whip follows her motions, and then without any hesitation, she cracks it down on his back. Missing me by a few inches, and making the man cry out in pain.

"Now are you going to answer?" I ask, he begins to try to wiggle out of my grasp, but Alex strikes him again.

"Alright! I'll talk!" he cries out.

I shove him back into the chair and Alex ties him back up while I hold him still. Compromising. It works.

"Yes, the hit on the girl and her family was ordered by the current boss of the Ice Dragons. Ryuun."

I take out my gun. The one I use for these kinds of situations.

I press the muzzle against his heart, "Why?"

He calmly looks up at me, "Her father was a snitch."

I sneer, "I swear on all things good and righteous, that if you are lying to me, I will hunt you down and make you suffer."

Then I put one hand on my hip, stepping backwards, gun still trained on his heart.

"And there is one thing you and the Ice Dragons were wrong about."

He looks up at me in fear.

"That girl survived."

I nod to Alex who was listening from behind him, and she slams the handle of her whip into his head... just enough to knock him out.

I turn on my heels, and begin to exit the warehouse from the back.

"Scarlet, what does this mean now?" Alex says from behind me.

I turn to look at her.

"It means we have work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: damn I'm good. how did everyone like Alexandra's point of view? I see a romance in the future! Of course it will most likely occur in later chapters where they meet. Seriously though, I love the combo of these two. It truly is like the Sun and Moon. Have to get back to writing... Later! -Jackie Blake


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: still don't own it. Bummer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Alexandra Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been three days since then. No word, appearance, or even a call from my sister. I know it was common for Scarlet to have to go into hiding for a while, but usually she tells me when she does.

I was sincerely starting to panic.

Savanna, my trainer, has been working me harder than ever, and I have a sneaking suspicion that Scarlet has something to do with it.

"Come on, Alexandra. Suit up." Savanna says. More like demands.

I turn to look at her, and she has a grin plastered on her face.

"Do I want to know why you are smiling?" I was insanely...

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

I throw up my hands, "Seriously, you must be able to read minds."

She pushes me in the direction of the bathrooms, "Nope, just yours."

That was a scary thought, but I had a good comeback.

"Don't track mud up there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I suit up, and Savanna as well, she takes me to the...Tres Spades. This is where Scarlet was sold to Soryu.

"What are we doing here?" I turn and ask her when we are parked in the garage.

She smiles and says, "We're here to deliver a message."

I look at her, shocked. "Then what am I doing here?"

Then it dawns on me, "I'm the one who is going to do it?"

She snaps her fingers, "Exactly!"

I open my door, my bag of gadgets in hand.

"Remember, Alex. Rely more on yourself than your gadgets."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stand in front of the door to the penthouse lounge, listening intently to the bidders conversation.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that _Scarlet_ is the one that told us about the hit man?"

"Yeah, it is kind of weird."

"What are you implying, Baba?"

"Maybe Scarlet is planning something."

"Ah, Soryu! Put the gun away!"

Damn, he has a gun?

Savanna's voice comes through the earpiece. "Soryu has a gun right? Use your shield at first sign."

I tap the communicator twice to signal that I understood. Before I take out the shield gadget, that with a single click, turns into a protective barrier.

I take out my own daggers, four with the familiar saying engraved in Romanian.

Then I slowly open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Scarlet Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watch in boredom as the Bidders sit around the poker table they have set up in the lounge.

What exactly was I waiting for? Savanna to come in and deliver the message.

When I switch the hidden cameras I had installed in the hallway outside the lounge, I find none other than the one person I didn't want to see yet.

I grab my trench coat, turning off the camera feed, and book it out of there, running toward the lounge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Alexandra Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood there in the doorway, not one of the bidders noticing.

"Who's winning?" my voice modifier made me sound strangely like Scarlet. Odd.

"Scar-" Soryu says turning toward me. He stops and stares at me, "Who the hell are you?!" he says.

I reply, "Obsidian. Friend of a friend." I continue despite the building tension in the room.

"Soryu, Baba, Ota, Mamoru, and Eisuke. Nice to meet you all. Now where is the woman that usually hangs around you?" I ask, smiling, because they didn't know that I _did_ know that Scarlet hangs around them. Okay Alex time to put on your poker face.

They look at me like I am some sort of villain from those black and white movies, sitting there twirling my mustache, trying to find a way to steal some girls virtue.

Uh thanks but no. I do not particularly care for that look.

"I don't care who you are, you shouldn't have come here." Eisuke, who I knew was the owner of the auction, dials someone on his phone.

Before he can raise his phone to his ear, one knife is lodged in it.

I smirk, "Those pesky phones. Always dropping calls."

Before I can react or even realize that someone was behind me, there is a knife to my throat, and _I wonder who_ wraps a hand around my upper arm.

"Hello everyone." she says, then something jabs into my neck, knocking me out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Scarlet Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt bad for making Alex sleep, and at the same time I was oddly proud of her for her aim.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Baba shouts in sync with Ota.

I make sure my hood is on before I step over my sleeping sister.

"Soryu, I have come to take the deal." I say turning my head to look at Alex.

"And who is she?" Mamoru asks, flicking his cigarette into the ashtray, obviously meaning Alex.

I shrug, "Dead." the lie hurt. I really did figure into the equation at some point, Alex hating me. But I was doing this mostly for her.

And believe me when I say, _pissed_ is too much of an understatement to what she is going to once she wakes up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg. I love these chapter endings 'cause it makes me excited to write more. Is that sad? So can any of you guess what's going to happen next? -Jackie Blake


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill...I don't own it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Scarlet Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes scanned the lounge, searching for any signs of danger, as is natural for any assassin.

I relax slightly as I don't find anything.

"So. As part of the deal, I want my payment straight away." I say, my voice modifier was changing my vocal patterns.

"And why would we pay you?" Eisuke asks glaring at me with fire in his eyes.

I chuckle darkly, "And you would risk my wrath by not doing so?"

Soryu pulls something out of inside jacket pocket and I am instantly alert.

He slams something onto the coffee table, and I smirk when I notice that it is a money envelope.

"See? Soryu is apparently the only smart one among you."

I stick my gloved hands into my pockets, my fingers curling around a smoke shield gadget.

"Now hand over the money, please."

Soryu begins to pull out his gun, and I laugh.

"Good luck with that one."

I could tell he was shocked when Savanna holds her gun up to his head. When she had shown up and snuck up on Soryu, I didn't know nor did I care. I was too busy being focused on the task at hand.

"My my how the tables have turned." I say sarcastically.

"What more do you want?" Eisuke asks clearly worried over Soryu no doubt.

I look back toward Alex. "Info."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I leave right after I get the Intel I needed and I take Alex back to her apartment.

Back at my own place, after a quick shower and I change back into regular clothes, I stretch out on my couch.

Not five minutes later there is a knock on my door. Who could it be at this time of night?

Peering through the peephole, I quickly unbolt the door and open it to find Soryu standing there.

"Hey Soryu! What's up?"

He just pushes his way into my apartment and I slowly close the door.

"Soryu?"

He glares at me, like I had done something wrong.

"Who are you Scarlet Knight? What do you want from me?" he demands.

I crack my knuckles, "I don't know about you, but I am starting to get a case of déjà vu." I have faced down some of the toughest people in the world, _this_ is nothing.

"Stop messing around, Scarlet!"

I smirk, "As opposed to what?"

He growls, "Are you or are you not a hit man?"

"And what would you do with my answer to that question?" I could feel my heart racing. I could just _tell,_ that this was going to end badly.

He steps closer to me, but I don't shrink back, I won't cower.

"Just answer the damn question."

I sigh, this part of the plan was going perfectly. Yes, this was all apart of my master plan. Surprised?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! Soryu's onto Scarlet! Will she tell him re truth or will she lie to his face once again? Stay tuned and review!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Nope...still do NOT own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Scarlet Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soryu was furious. And for good reason.

I had sent him a recording of a conversation I had with Savanna in the hospital. The one where we talk about an old member of the Fyre.

I look up at Soryu. "Answer me!" he yells.

I sigh again, "Not hit man. Assassin."

Soryu looks pained at my answer, "So you're a killer? A murderer?"

I tap my forehead, "A murderer isn't as smart as an Assassin. There's a difference."

His hand comes up and wraps around my throat, cutting off my air. I was expecting this so I lift my hands and press them into his eyes.

His hands drop away from me, clutching his face.

"I'd prefer to die an honorable death, then by your hands." I say.

He sneers, "There is no such thing among killers."

I grab him by the collar, "Then what about me huh? I have risked everything for my sister. If that's not honor and loyalty, then what is?"

He throws me off of him with a hard push in the direction of the coffee table.

Glass flies everywhere around me, there is a sharp pain in my arm, and blood blurs my vision.

I really shouldn't do anything back since I did lie to him all this time, but I can't help it.

"If you kill me now all my hard work will be in vain!" I tell him.

He growls not replying and lunges at me.

I roll out of the way, And he lands among the shards. I stand up but I feel dizzy and quite close to the point of throwing up.

Come on Scarlet, don't get sick now!

Standing above him he rolls over to face me, and he says very angrily, "I'm going to ruin you."

I shrug, "Can't ruin me anymore then I already am."

"How can you be so calm?" He says getting to his feet.

I raise an eyebrow, "How can you be so angry?"

He picks up a glass shard when I spot his gun next to the door. Gotta get it, gotta get it.

Rolling out of the way, my body barely staying in one place long enough to get struck by flying glass.

I snatch up Soryu's gun, and raise it aiming for him. "Forgive me Soryu, but you are not going to stand in my way."

Walking toward his frozen figure, I raise my gun higher toward his head and slam the butt of the gun into his neck. Knocking him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back into my Assassins clothes, I take my suitcase filled with clothes and open the door to the Assassin house.

As I get closer to the dining hall, where I know that the rest of the Fyre Assassins are eating dinner right now, I hear a conversation within the room.

"Seriously though, how many times are we gonna talk about this?"

"As many times as it takes for it to get through that thick skull of yours."

"Good thing I do otherwise all your insults would give me a concussion."

I fight back laughter as I walk into the hall and instantly all eyes turn to me.

"Scarlet!" Savanna rushes towards me and gives me a bear hug.

"Good evening, Scarlet. I trust you are well?" The queen of the Fyre, Everly was the kindest person I have ever met. Even though she can royally kick my ass any day she has treated me as an equal since I first came here.

Pulling away from Savanna, I smile at the queen and bow my head.

"Good evening my Queen. I am in good health."

She gestures toward the empty chair next to her. I take it quickly.

"So Scarlet, tell us what you've been up to! We've missed you around here!" Tiger exclaims.

Destinee, my least favorite assassin, comments, "You've just missed her cooking."

I poke at Tiger's plate across from mine with a spare fork, "What is that? And is it even edible?" I examine the charred food. If it could even be called that.

She looks offended, "It's stir-fry!"

I shake my head, "If it is then I am grateful."

"For what?"

I smirk, "Simply 'cause I'm not eating it."

Tiger leans back in her chair, glaring at the 'food' then at me.

If looks could kill... then I'd surely be thrown into the Hellmouth right about now. Ah, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _Always_ a classic.

"What are you thinking, Scarlet?"

I chuckle, "You seriously don't want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ha! Managed to sneak in a Buffy reference! _And_ only in 23 words! I love Scarlet's sense of humor. Oh and I absolutely adore the whole, "Insults would give me a concussion" line. Now _that_ is funny.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: You know how this works by now, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I set down my pen on top of the blank paper, rubbing my eyes.

How hard is it to write down everything I have been doing since I last wrote a journal entry? Very hard actually.

Swiveling my chair around I glare at the calendar that is next to my door. It was barely hanging on by a nail and I still wonder why I haven't changed the month.

And, oh geez, that picture of a very hot guy reminded me of Soryu. I jump slightly when the door flies open banging against the same wall I was just looking at.

Queen Everly saunters in. I say it that way for a reason. She struts. Literally.

"Scarlet?" Everly was concerned when she sees me peering now at the door.

"Why'd I do this? Why'd I do any of this?" I say bitterly.

Everly gives me a sidelong glance as she picks up my journal and pen, and settling into my lazy chair on the other side of my small room.

Crossing her legs she rests the small leather book on her lap.

"Start talking and I'll write it down." she tells me and a smile faintly graces my face.

"Two months ago I was In a crash that destroyed my car-"

She stops me right there, "Your mustang... is gone?"

"Not the point. Crash developed injuries. Such as three broken ribs and a fractured ankle, minor cuts."

All while I'm saying this Queen Everly is scribbling it down, no doubt better than my own handwriting. Before I can continue, she asks, "Scarlet, what are you keeping from me?"

I swallow hard, my throat suddenly dry as a desert. "As my Queen?"

She sets down the pen, and gives me a hard look, one that practically screamed, _spill it._

"As your friend."

I take a deep breath, and tell her everything. All the way back to wen I was sold, my time with Soryu, and when my mentor called me.

When I finish, I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh Scarlet, why didn't you come to one of us? We could have helped!"

I stand up and give Everly a hug. When I pull back I say, "It wasn't anyone's burden to bear, but mine."

I shut the door when I leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scarlet's cooking tonight, guys!" Savanna cheers as she bounces around the kitchen. Tiger and Dominic were relaxing on the bar stools, playing a game of chess and were engaged In a conversation with each other. I, was making dinner for all the assassins, while an apprentice was making food for the others.

I hear snippets of their words, and I decide to join in.

"What are you talking about?" I ask the two, who were glaring at each other.

Dominic smiles, "How her insults give me whiplash."

I return the grin, and turn back to my cooking.

"You might want to move your knight from the corner forward by three spaces."

Tiger grimaces when I look over my shoulder, "How'd you know that?"

I spin around and place my hand on my hip, "What do you think I did for fun as an apprentice?"

Tiger groans and bangs her head on the bar counter. Similar to what I did with Soryu...

"I might not win at chess, but I sure as hell can beat anyone's ass at checkers."

Dominic laughs, "Forwards backwards, and sideways?"

I throw this over my shoulder as I begin to dish up dinner, with a grin firmly in place, "No shit Sherlock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Haha, I love that ending.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: No way do I own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Clang! Clang! Clang!**_

The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated throughout the training gym. Swords. Figures.

"Hey Scarlet! Want to go a round in the ring?" Savanna asks as soon as she sees me.

A crooked smile appears on my face, "Sure, but how about a two-on-one?"

Her eyes become as big as saucers, "Seriously?! I've always wanted to do that!"

Tiger comes bounding over, "Let me guess...three way fight?"

I tilt my head, "Now you wouldn't have been eavesdropping, right?"

Tiger rolls her eyes, "Oh _never._ "

We head into the ring, "Okay girls, let's do this." We count down from five to zero.

Then the bell sounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wiping off the sweat on the back of my neck, I tighten my ponytail. Dominic is using the punching bag to my left and Savanna is sparring with Tiger.

The fight had gone well and of course it ended in a tie.

Throwing my towel over my shoulder, I head out of the gym.

As soon as I stepped into the house, the intruder alarms went off. Like the _second_ I did...

"It's the Water League!"

Damn it. I take off toward the front door, my feet barely touching the ground as I skidded around every corner.

I stop at the entrance to the dining hall, where I hear the sounds of metal of hitting metal.

"So we meet again, Scarlet."

Turning around and facing the woman of the Water League, I recognize her instantly. "Victoria Swan. How great to see you."

"Yeah, right. How's your boyfriend? Still a mobster?" She asks, reaching for her own swords at her waist.

I frown, "What business is it of yours?"

She smiles wolfishly, "Always my business to know who to kill. Especially to get to my enemies."

"You're a bitch."

She scoffs, "Look in a mirror."

"Right back at you. Talk about a screw up."

She growls-literally- and lunges at me, but I jump out of the way and begin to run down the way I came.

I needed a weapon and fast!

Heading back toward the back of the house, I freeze in my tracks as I watch as a tall dark haired man holds up Savanna by her neck.

"Soryu?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Dun dun duuuunnnnn. What's Soryu doing there? Hehe. That's for me to know and for you to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Seriously...I don't own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh sweet mercy. This is _not_ going to plan. Then again, none of the attack by the Water Clan was part of it. Time to improvise.

Soryu releases Savanna going to turn toward me, but being herself, she surprises him by overtaking him... _throwing him down the laundry chute._

I wouldn't have thought it was possible before, but it was. Damn.

I grab Savanna's arm and whisper hoarsely in her ear, "Fight off these bitches, and get us in the morning."

Then I follow Soryu down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I curse repeatedly in a very unladylike manner when I come out the other end of the chute.

"Scarlet?"

I rummage around in my pockets for my mini flashlight, clicking it on when I find it.

"Soryu! Are you okay?" I ask when the light finds him.

He smiles a little bitterly, "Yeah, my ego is just bruised."

I chuckle, "It's fine. Savanna is one of our best fighters."

I think about it for a second before saying, "Then again, I'm surprised you got the drop on her."

He looks down at me, "Scarlet, why didn't you tell me that you are an assassin?"

I straighten my back, my pride getting the best of me.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

I sigh, before I walk over to the corner of the room where a workshop table is piled high with papers and boxes. One in particular contained all my family photos and mementos.

Opening the lid, I aim the flashlight down into the box and lift out a single picture, handing it to Soryu.

"Is this...?" Soryu trails off staring at the picture.

"Yes. When my parents were killed, our relatives didn't want anything to do with us. So we were put into one foster home after another until we were separated. Before I turned sixteen I 'broke' out of the home and found my sister a mile away in a different one. I escaped with her that night. And no one truly cared that we were gone."

Soryu didn't look at me, just at the picture when he asked me this, "Then how did you become an assassin?"

I look up at the ceiling, "We were found one night when I tried to pickpocket Queen Everly. She saw me as a person in desperate need. And took us into her care. She never let on for the longest time that she was an assassin, but when she did I accepted her, as a thank you of sorts for all she had done for me."

I feel a pair of arms come around me, pulling me into a broad chest.

"Soryu, why did you come here today?"

The question was out of my mouth before I even realized it. I was lucky that it was dark, because I was blushing furiously. I was being held by a really handsome guy and _that_ is what I do? I ask a question? Geez, what's wrong with me.

He doesn't answer, just crushes me to his chest. A comforting gesture.

I wished that I could freeze time right there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I seriously just got the BEST idea for an ending. No time to talk! Gotta write! -Jackie


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: You should know the drill by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came slower than expected.

By the time the door to the basement flew open, I was already awake. Savanna comes bounding the stairs.

"So, Scarlet...did you and Soryu make up?" she asks right away.

I grimace, technically we did and we didn't. Am I going to feed her imagination? No not really.

"Are they all gone?"

Savanna nods, "Cleared out last night. Apparently they were looking for you."

"They were? Did they capture anyone?"

She nods again, "Tiger."

My blood pressure just hit the roof, "They _what_?!"

"They took Tiger."

I tell Savanna to wake Soryu for me, before I leave the basement, ready to kick some ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I burst into the dining hall and all eyes turn to me.

"Where is Tiger?!" I demand.

They all give each other a look that says, _is she serious_?

"Don't you dare make me ask again!"

Destinee, looking smug at my reaction, replies, "No wonder you don't know...You were making out with your _boyfriend_ all during the attack."

I growl, "This is no time to be judging me, you bitch!"

Savanna steps in between us, cutting off whatever retort Destinee was about to say.

"Cut it out, you two! We all need to keep a cool head about this, otherwise Tiger will never be rescued!"

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, before I spin on my heels and storm out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Artemis Sterling**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Slap!_**

"Tell us where the Scarlet Assassin is!" a blonde woman with a marred face, yells right after she hits me across the face. Hard enough for me to taste blood.

I spit out the dark red liquid, and turn my face back toward her.

"If I didn't tell you five minutes ago, what makes you think I'll tell you now?" I retort.

She shrieks and kicks me in my stomach, making me hunch over from pain. Yet I wasn't going to give in. Scarlet would do the same thing for me, so I wasn't going to betray her trust in me.

"Are you sure that you won't tell me? You quite possibly might die."

I don't respond for a minute, but I spit out some more blood, and smile,

"There's a reason I'm called Tiger, you know."

My hands, bound behind the chair I was tied to, press the 'siren' gadget.

It begins to activate, and buzzes in my hand, letting em know that someone got my signal.

"I will ask you one more time-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there is an arrow in her shoulder. Red tipped.

"You little bi-" the woman hisses, but once again she is cut off. This time by a deep voice seemingly coming from all around us.

"You want to finish that sentence?"

Then a hooded woman emerges from the shadows, bow drawn, arrow aimed for blondie's heart. Scarlet.

"Apprentice, release Tiger." Scarlet orders Dominic.

"Yes, Mentor." he replies without hesitation.

When he goes to untie me, blondie once again jams her big fat mouth into the situation.

"Don't you dare."

Dominic, as Scarlet has him taught well, "Oh yes, I do dare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh my gosh. Did you guys get that last POV? IT'S TIGER! I rock. -Jackie


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any part relating to Voltage Inc. game KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER. I have Scarlet and the Assassin's and I'm not even sure I own that much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back, Assassins!" Savanna greets us as Dominic and I enter the dining hall.

I push back my hood, letting out a deep sigh, and setting down my bow on the table.

"Scarlet?"

I open my mouth to answer, however before I can, the room tilts to a weird degree and I feel like I could throw up all of my internal organs.

"Oh no...Scarlet!"

That's when the world when black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Soryu Oh**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel an aching in my chest as I drive back to the Tres Spades. It was time to tell the bidders the truth about Scarlet.

Before I could realize it a big black truck slams into my convertible. I spin the wheel hard trying to correct my car.

Yet, before I could do anything else, I am slammed into again. Forcing my car to spin out into the incoming traffic.

And once again, I am hit, but this time the darkness threatening to close in on me, collapses into me...making everything go blacker than the night.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Coming soon...An Assassin's Legacy 3: Dark Sun**_


End file.
